fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Servant Strengthening Quests Part IX/@comment-25612186-20180802180948
while i'm glad Nightingale got the buff, the heal is still useless. 4K still isn't strong enough since you still will be using the heal on nightingale to assist her health since shes a zerker more times than not. The game is all about damage and evading/surviving NPs this buff helps only one character and that Debuff for 3 turns is pretty cool but that death immune is so situational that it'll rarely be used and it should have be a damage cut/def up. So DW should have made it either; all team mates get the heal/debuff resist, targetable 6k at very very least with a reduced cool down, or have a strong defense buff on it. Heals in this game are pretty weak, since they cannot save you from powerful crit hits or a NP because they're built to be used after them which is useless if the team/healer is dead. Nightingale is supposed to be the embodiment of nurses/surgery. When she can't heal the team as well as a shota author or a cock wizard its really funny and sad. Since they can constantly heal the team for turns as well as buff damage/defense/crit damage while she does none of those things, the only saving grace she has is her NP can make enemy NPs hit like a wet noodle and remove debuffs which is very useful, however she can't spam the NP as well as either of those two by herself. You'd have to build a team around Nightingale to get that lvl of spam while author and wizard can do it all on their own. This new buff helps one teammate, Nightingale will still be a very situation servant due to her lack luster skill set to help the team when you can pick someone else. First skill will be used on her most of the time due to being a zerker, 2nd skill is powerful but just for her which only affects humanoid enemies which is situational, 3rd skill is still solid no matter what so thats fine, this skill depends on the team comp and can be used for her to increase her damage or an ally's. before people rant, she does hit servants pretty hard having that second skill and being a zerker with a targetable Mana burst for 3 turns is no laughing matter and her new Defuff immune for 3 times for 3 turns does look nice but its only one servant and she can't support the whole team as well others. while it sounds like I'm trash talking nightingale a lot its not that I hate her, i love my nurse but she needs a huge skill overhaul to make her a better pick, why pick her when other servants that can do more useful skills to help the teams damage or defense? or why not pick a smasher team and just dps the hell out of the enemy before they can even damage you? IMO DW has something interesting in Nightingale and she just needs better focus with healing/support and she could be one of the best servants in the game.